ATC code NO2
ATC code N02 Analgesics is a therapeutic subgroup of the Anatomical Therapeutic Chemical Classification System, a system of alphanumeric codes developed by the WHO for the classification of drugs and other medical products. Subgroup N02 is part of the anatomical group N Nervous system.1 Codes for veterinary use (ATCvet codes) can be created by placing the letter Q in front of the human ATC code: QN02...2 ATCvet codes without corresponding human ATC codes are cited with the leading Q in the following list. National issues of the ATC classification may include additional codes not present in this list, which follows the WHO version. N02A Opioids N02AA Natural opium alkaloids :N02AA01 Morphine :N02AA02 Opium :N02AA03 Hydromorphone :N02AA04 Nicomorphine :N02AA05 Oxycodone :N02AA08 Dihydrocodeine :N02AA09 Diamorphine :N02AA10 Papaveretum :N02AA51 Morphine, combinations :N02AA55 Oxycodone, combinations :N02AA58 Dihydrocodeine, combinations :N02AA59 Codeine, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02AA79 Codeine, combinations with psycholeptics N02AB Phenylpiperidine derivatives :N02AB01 Ketobemidone :N02AB02 Pethidine :N02AB03 Fentanyl :N02AB52 Pethidine, combinations excluding psycholeptics :QN02AB53 Fentanyl, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02AB72 Pethidine, combinations with psycholeptics :NO02AB60 Pethidine, mixed :QN02AB73 Fentanyl, combinations with psycholeptics N02AC Diphenylpropylamine derivatives :N02AC01 Dextromoramide :N02AC03 Piritramide :N02AC04 Dextropropoxyphene :N02AC05 Bezitramide :N02AC52 Methadone, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02AC54 Dextropropoxyphene, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02AC74 Dextropropoxyphene, combinations with psycholeptics N02AD Benzomorphan derivatives :N02AD01 Pentazocine :N02AD02 Phenazocine N02AE Oripavine derivatives :N02AE01 Buprenorphine :QN02AE90 Etorphine :QN02AE99 Oripavine derivatives, combinations N02AF Morphinan derivatives :N02AF01 Butorphanol :N02AF02 Nalbuphine N02AG Opioids in combination with antispasmodics :N02AG01 Morphine and antispasmodics :N02AG02 Ketobemidone and antispasmodics :N02AG03 Pethidine and antispasmodics :N02AG04 Hydromorphone and antispasmodics N02AX Other opioids :N02AX01 Tilidine :N02AX02 Tramadol :N02AX03 Dezocine :N02AX05 Meptazinol :N02AX06 Tapentadol :N02AX52 Tramadol, combinations N02B Other analgesics and antipyretics N02BA Salicylic acid and derivatives :N02BA01 Acetylsalicylic acid :N02BA02 Aloxiprin :N02BA03 Choline salicylate :N02BA04 Sodium salicylate :N02BA05 Salicylamide :N02BA06 Salsalate :N02BA07 Ethenzamide :N02BA08 Morpholine salicylate :N02BA09 Dipyrocetyl :N02BA10 Benorilate :N02BA11 Diflunisal :N02BA12 Potassium salicylate :N02BA14 Guacetisal :N02BA15 Carbasalate calcium :N02BA16 Imidazole salicylate :N02BA51 Acetylsalicylic acid, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BA55 Salicylamide, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BA57 Ethenzamide, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BA59 Dipyrocetyl, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BA65 Carbasalate calcium combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BA71 Acetylsalicylic acid, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BA75 Salicylamide, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BA77 Ethenzamide, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BA79 Dipyrocetyl, combinations with psycholeptics N02BB Pyrazolones :N02BB01 Phenazone :N02BB02 Metamizole :N02BB03 Aminophenazone :N02BB04 Propyphenazone :N02BB05 Nifenazone :N02BB51 Phenazone, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BB52 Metamizole sodium, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BB53 Aminophenazone, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BB54 Propyphenazone, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BB71 Phenazone, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BB72 Metamizole sodium, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BB73 Aminophenazone, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BB74 Propyphenazone, combinations with psycholeptics N02BE Anilides :N02BE01 Paracetamol :N02BE03 Phenacetin :N02BE04 Bucetin :N02BE05 Propacetamol :N02BE51 Paracetamol, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BE53 Phenacetin, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BE54 Bucetin, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02BE71 Paracetamol, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BE73 Phenacetin, combinations with psycholeptics :N02BE74 Bucetin, combinations with psycholeptics N02BG Other analgesics and antipyretics :N02BG02 Rimazolium :N02BG03 Glafenine :N02BG04 Floctafenine :N02BG05 Viminol :N02BG06 Nefopam :N02BG07 Flupirtine :N02BG08 Ziconotide :N02BG09 Menthol :N02BG10 Nabiximols N02C Antimigraine preparations N02CA Ergot alkaloids :N02CA01 Dihydroergotamine :N02CA02 Ergotamine :N02CA04 Methysergide :N02CA07 Lisuride :N02CA51 Dihydroergotamine, combinations :N02CA52 Ergotamine, combinations excluding psycholeptics :N02CA72 Ergotamine, combinations with psycholeptics N02CB Corticosteroid derivatives :N02CB01 Flumedroxone N02CC Selective serotonin (5-HT1) agonists :N02CC01 Sumatriptan :N02CC02 Naratriptan :N02CC03 Zolmitriptan :N02CC04 Rizatriptan :N02CC05 Almotriptan :N02CC06 Eletriptan :N02CC07 Frovatriptan N02CX Other antimigraine preparations :N02CX01 Pizotifen :N02CX02 Clonidine :N02CX03 Iprazochrome :N02CX05 Dimetotiazine :N02CX06 Oxetorone References N02